With the development of display technologies, flat panel display devices such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are widely used in mobile phones, televisions, personal digital assistants, digital cameras, laptops, desktop computers and other consumer electronics products because of their advantages of high image quality, low power consumption, thin body and wide application range, and become the mainstream in display device.
As far as the liquid crystal displays in the mainstream market are concerned, there are three types of LCDs: Twisted Nematic (TN) or Super Twisted Nematic (STN) type, In-Plane Switching (IPS) type and Vertical Alignment (VA) type. The VA type liquid crystal display has extremely high contrast relative to other types of liquid crystal displays, generally up to 4000-8000, so the VA type liquid crystal display has a very wide range of applications in large-size display such as television, and the IPS type has more excellent color viewing angle than the VA-type.
In order to make VA type liquid crystal display panel get a better color viewing angle to improve the color shift problem, a multi-domain VA (MVA) technique is adopted generally. That is, one sub-pixel is divided into a plurality of regions, and the liquid crystal in each region is tilted in different directions after voltage is applied so as to make the effect be seen in all directions to be uniform. A method for implementing the MVA technology is usually to make the pixel electrodes of each sub-pixel in the liquid crystal display panel into a “” type pattern so as to divide the region corresponding to the pixel electrode into four areas (i.e. a four-domain structure), the pixel electrodes in the four areas are respectively formed with a pattern of pixel electrode branches and slit intervals extending in different directions, the oblique electric field generated by the pixel electrodes could induce the liquid crystal molecules in different areas to tilt in different directions to achieve the purpose of improving the color viewing angle.
Furthermore, in order to improve the effect of improving the color viewing angle, the prior art also proposes to divide the pixel electrode of one sub-pixel into the main region pixel electrode and the sub region pixel electrode, then the main region pixel electrode and the sub region pixel electrode are respectively made into “” pattern in eight-domain structure, compared with the four-domain structure, the eight-domain structure to improve the viewing angle better, but compared with the IPS type liquid crystal display and the OLED display, the color viewing angle is still low, which needs to be further improved.
In addition to multi-domain VA technology, in the prior art, there is also a method for improving chromaticity viewing angle, that is, a color shift compensation process is performed on an input data signal voltage through a color shift compensation algorithm, which specifically includes: generating a first display gray scale value and a second display gray scale value respectively according to an original gray scale value of each basic color component of each image pixels of the image to be displayed, using the first display gray scale value and the second display gray scale value to respectively control the display brightness of two adjacent sub-pixels of the same color on the liquid crystal panel, wherein the first display gray scale value is greater than the second display gray scale value, so that the driving voltages applied to the two subpixels are different to make the liquid crystal molecules of the two subpixels are tilted to different angles. Therefore, the better watching effect could be obtained at different viewing angles to achieve the purpose of reducing color shift.